


And The Pretty Girls And The Burning Men

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rhea leads a field trip of all the girls with her to a private beach she owns. A beach she forgets to mention is also being visited by a horde of black men handpicked by the archbishop herself to help introduce her students to her greatest passion of all. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 39





	And The Pretty Girls And The Burning Men

Nobody knew that Rhea had a whole beach. The way she spoke of it inspired a swell of excitement inside the students, as she detailed the trip: all the women would go with her to her private beach getaway, while the boys went with Seteth to another beach. One everyone assumed would be nearby until the wagons went in entirely different directions past the town right outside of the monastery, but none of the girls complained about the surprise and a chance to relish in some beachside bliss without having anything to get in the way. No boys to creep on them, nobody in the way. But there were other surprises that yet awaited them.

Specifically, the number of handsome, shirtless, muscular, dark-skinned men lounging about all across the beach, swimming or relaxing as they desired. "I can vouch for each of them personally as remarkable lovers," Rhea told the girls as she stepped off the wagon, discarding her robes to reveal a lavish white bikini that barely held her breasts and emphasized her plush ass, silks swaying back behind her as she strode out toward the beach. "Indulge as you wish to. All of you. The boys are elsewhere for a reason."

Nobody knew what to make of the offer, of the archbishop claiming she knew all these men as lovers. There were well over a dozen. More than one for each girl, easily. For Rhea to 'know' each of them was near unthinkable, contrasting with everything they thought they knew about her. But at the same time, they were apprehensively excited. Some whispers here and there about black men being excellent lovers ran across the girls like wildfire, and there was an insatiable, curious sort of excitement across all the girls as they left the wagons, clad in their bikinis while servants came to take their possessions off to their beachside cabins, each one accommodating two girls.

Of much more interest were the beds strewn across the beach. Spread out all across the beach, canopy beds draped in white silks and curtains tied back to allow full exposure, with red towels trolled out over top and pillows upholstered in to provide comfortable resting positions, sat waiting for them. It added a little bit more air of sexual intent to the trip, as if it weren't already apparent given the way that Rhea sought out a man, bikini top and bottom tugged aside, riding him into the sand as she threw herself happily into this dizzy pleasure. Everyone watched her breasts heave, stared at her in an entirely new context, and maybe it was just knowing the most responsible woman that they had ever met indulging like this, but it helped loosen things up considerably.

Within an hour, everybody was in the swing of things, indulging happily in the beachside indulgences, whatever forms those took. Manuela had ended up on her knees in a flash, and was still there an hour later, toying with one black man after another, sometimes even two at a time, sucking their cocks and losing herself. Not too far by, a slapdash volleyball game of Shamir and Petra versus Catherine and Ingrid had four competitive, athletic girls putting in some hard work and sending up sand with their every step and desperate heave of their bodies. Bernadetta was nervously up off of her feet, getting fucked atop a cock that soothed some of her nerves and had her starting to get used to things. Lysithea was working on a sand castle too grand for anyone to call her a child.

Mercedes and Marianne lay side by side on towels, hands holding on firmly as the two buxom girls took their first tastes of black cock from a pair of men happily sucking on their ample breasts. Leonie was busy swimming back and forth, getting used to the waters and putting in some rigorous exercise after too long spent on a wagon. Hilda reclined lazily back on one of the beds, bikini top not even off as her plush chest was fucked up into bye the black man straddling her stomach. She mused, "I've always wished boys could satisfy my desire for a titfuck, but only yours can outdo my big tits. They must be made to pleasure black cocks... Nngh, you know, if you wanted to come fuck them while I slept, I can show you which cabin is mine, I've always wanted to be woken up like that." Annette lay under an umbrella to avoid getting too much light.

Rhea had gone through man after man since arriving, but as she got creampied doggy style and sent into a gasping rush of wild pleasure, her head rolled back and she found herself giving up to a wild, vocal orgasm, a rush of foggy pleasure hitting her just right, and she was shameless about giving in to all of it, vocal and wild and completely shameless. She didn't want to hold back, didn't want to know a shred of restraint, breasts heaving as she let herself be taken and used, indulging harder in the wild pleasures that hit, and she was loud about giving in to all of them, shaking and shivering as her body gave in and allowed pleasure to take her by heaving, wicked storm.

As cum dripped from her pussy and the thick cock pulled out, Rhea shook, cooing a sweet, "Thank you," as she tugged her bikini bottom back into place upon her, positioning it back to where it needed to be. She adjusted her top too, pushing her plush breasts back into place and looking around. "Now... Byleth. Where is my dear Byleth?" Rising to her feet, she began to explore. She knew that all the girls on the beach save of course for Flayn, who was older than she looked and secretly far more well versed in sex and particularly sex with black men than anyone realized, had no idea what majesty it was to have sex with a black man. Some girls likely arrived as virgins, period. None would leave that way. If past trips were any indication, more than a few would return home pregnant.

But it was Byleth who she was most interested in.

Starting off toward the beach in pursuit of the teacher, Rhea walked with a slight stumble, shaky and swaying, feeling the cum dripping out of her, thankful she wore a white bikini as she swayed forward. She sought out the woman she was most excited to watch the progress off, burning with an excitement and a desire that didn't want to quit on her. As she walked, she admired the sight of all the girls spread out on the beach enjoying themselves. At Flayn on her knees sucking cock, at Dorothea lying on one of the beach beds stroking off two men who happily massaged sunscreen onto her shoulders, at Edelgard with one leg hanging off another beach bed shakily as she was hammered into from above and given a rush of pure satisfaction, a reckless mess of desires hitting her ever harder.

Rhea pushed through all that to eventually find Byleth leaning with her arms out against a stony outcropping, receiving a hard, feverish standing doggy style fucking, her bikini bottoms down around her ankles as she took it. "You're doing very well," Byleth told the man fucking her, holding firm, body stiff and steady as her ass shook from the force of each thrust into her, bikini top containing her ample chest well. She remained steady and under tight control, taking on the wild slams into her that pushed her limits and sent her scattered and shameless off into delight. Not that she showed it at all; Byleth's face was steady, expression seemingly unimpressed and restrained, holding on to a sense of control even while the thick, dark shaft plunged ever so deep into her. "Ah, Lady Rhea. Hello."

"Hello to you, my dear." Rhea reached out for Byleth, caressing her shoulder. "Are you enjoying your first taste of black men?"

"Greatly," she said with a flatness that certainly contrasted all of that, but she remained firm and knew she was having a fine time. "Thank you for this trip. I did not know you were interested in such things." Her hands firmed up against the rocks, tightening as her hips pushed back a bit more confidently, as she let the pleasures take her. 

"I love for the times I can slip away during an occasional summer and bring women here to discover what I've known for a very long time." She stood beside Byleth, letting her enjoy this. "Make sure you give her what she needs, Byleth is very important to me." Her hand caressed down the back of the man presently fucking the teacher, whose hips pushed on quicker as the pleasure rose and everything he did drove on with deeper, firmer intent.

Byleth did her part, holding strong as the feverish thrusts pushed on against her harsher, bringing her so much pleasure that hit her hard. Not that anyone could tell. She kept stone-faced and stern through every wild second of feverish pleasures surging through her veins, pulsating rushes of pleasure shaky and wild and driving her into a state of pure frustration. The cum filled her, made her body shudder and shiver in winding bliss, but her face remained stern. Frozen. Byleth looked unimpressed as could be for someone getting her brains fucked out by a huge cock. The man was a lot louder, groaning, shivering, filling her up with hot spurts of molten spunk that made her spine arch, and as he drew back, an ample load of cum dripped from her pussy, making her shiver and wriggle in pure excitement.

"Satisfying?" Rhea asked, caressing Byleth's cheek.

"Very."

Inside of Byleth's head, Sothis's voice remarked, "It's been so long since the last time I felt that."

Rhea's hand slid down toward Byleth's. She took the blue haired woman off of the rock and guided her back toward the beach proper. "I think your students are due a lesson today," she said sweetly, and guided Byleth along with her. As she did so, marveling at all these writhing, moaning students, she pondered a time many years ago when she walked hand in hand along this beach with Sitri, when she first introduced the girl she came to see as a daughter to black dick. She was happily able to guide Byleth that same way and take a second chance at having an indulgent daughter figure by her side for the years of bliss to come.

As they passed by, Lysithea lay atop the ruins of her sandcastle. Flayn had her hand wrapped around a meaty cock, the small and deceptively young-looking girl helping out another petite cutie with handling the cock. "I can take these cocks, and I know you can, too," she said, kissing her all over as she sued the grip on the man's base to guide his thrusts into her carefully. "We just have to get you used to it. We'll take it slow, and you'll learn how amazing it feels." Lysithea did her best to simply nod along with this frustration and the helpless, throbbing panic of being filled with more cock than her small body felt like it could handle. But oh, how she wanted to believe Flayn's words.

Further, past the volleyball game, all four women were flush up against the net, gripping it for support as Ingrid, Petra, Shamir, and Catherine all got fucked from behind, moaning out with equal vigor no matter how stoic they wanted to be, happily losing themselves to the pleasure of being fucked so roughly by thick, black shafts. Leonie lay atop the water, bikini discarded, breasts bouncing as she got tugged back and forth along the cock of a man who she'd lost a brief swimming race to, and despite her usual competitive flare, she was happy to lose. Annette was still under the umbrella, but now had men bukkakeing her naked body, covering it in cum while she slapped black dicks down against her face and rubbed their heavy sacs against her, feeling their weight and relishing in its demands.

Byleth followed happily, and all of the students noticed the archbishop walking hand in hand with the teacher into the middle of the beach, not even to a bed, but simply to stand there touching each other amid everyone swimming, playing, or fucking. Clearly speaking and readily calling focus to herself, Rhea called, "We will need some men here. I and Byleth will be having a lesson for these girls, to show them how to handle and how to worship black cocks. To teach them that black men are peerless lovers." Rhea touched Byleth, and Byleth followed suit, caressing and groping Rhea while men drew closer and the students pulled in with interest.

"I know that not all of you are my students," Byleth said. Her loud, stern voice called for attention, and she received it, everyone looking toward her as she held strong upon this demanding and wild rush of possibility. "But please watch Rhea and I; I think you will learn from it." She was prepared now. Confident. As the men drew in closer, she and Rhea prepared, hands moving from each others' bodies onto the chests of the dark skinned men imposing upon them. They welcomed the advance, both hungry and ready for this, prepared to see through a crazy rush of pleasure with a dozen students and three church staff escorts watching.

Byleth sank to her knees as a cock pushed into her face, the man's swim trunks dropping an a massive, twitching cock pushed before her. A throbbing challenge of hefty, dark cock meat that she didn't skip a beat in taking into her mouth, her face remaining steady and placid even as her lips parted and she pushed down deep, trying now to take a whole lot more dick than was reasonable for her to deal with. With the crowd forming around her, she wanted to find her moment, wanted to push on firm and prove what she was capable of while pushing stubbornly down the cock, hopeful she was going to be able to give these girls a valuable lesson.

As she did that, Rhea bent forward at the hip, going perfectly level as her bikini bottoms were pulled once more over to the side, exposing her fat ass so it could receive a fat cock. With one firm thrust, she received the shove of a long, girthy, black cock filling her backdoor, making her head roll back as she let out wild gasps of pleasure. "Hold strong and watch me," she moaned, motioning toward the class to keep their eyes on her as she received each steady, shameless push into her waiting hole. Rhea was certain. Ready. Her body remained steady even as the hard thrusts into her definitely sought to do worse to her, as she felt the pleasures rise. She took these thrusts readily, proud of herself, certain.

Bobbing her head with careful strokes along the thick cock before her, Byleth was surprised how well she could do this, how easily it all just came to her. She was happy to let the pleasures rise, a pulse of desire so hot and so greedy that she just had to keep throwing into it. "I've missed this," Sothis moaned in her mind. Byleth didn't know how for sure, but she had to imagine that the girl in her mind was masturbating as she sucked this cock, as little sense as it made. She didn't concern herself with those worries though, just sucking deeper, head bobbing along back and forth, quickening the pace and proving what she was capable of as hard and as firm as she could, letting the pleasures take her. 

Drool dripped from her mouth as she sucked, as she pushed on so stubbornly and so firmly to pleasure the man, her throat spasming around the cock she continued to lavish with praise. Byleth fell into a groove, although as she remained steady and stone-faced through this mess, she didn't really show it. Her face remained firm, even as her lips and her mouth and her throat worked this dick over with the fever and aggression she knew would get him all the pleasure he craved and more.

Rhea made a big show of getting her ass pounded, struggling to hold still as, in contrast to Byleth, she lost herself; there was no helping Byleth's deadpan nature, but Rhea would not undersell the joys taking her. "Watch closely, ladies. Your asses are all so lovely. Fit. Ripe. Perfect for thick, black cocks to stretch out. I'm experienced, and know precisely what I'm doing, but given some help I know you can do just as well, if only you would give in." She kept pushing back, plush cheeks smacking against his lap as each thrust filled her with more dick, as she pushed stronger and more stubbornly on to give in to pure delight. Rhea felt herself coming unraveled in delight, the joys raging messier inside of her, and she didn't care about holding back from the possibilities. Not for anything. 

To see the portrait of religious, pious firmness reduced to moaning as she got fucked hard on a beach with little sense or restraint, breasts heaving and the occasional gasp of, "I love black cock," passing her lips, was to behold madness. The girls were awestruck by what they saw, amazed and full of questions and frustrations. Guilty little flickers of want. Except for the cases where they were being fucked outright themselves, as men slipped in from behind, fed cocks intro their holes or urged them to their knees.

Together, Byleth and Rhea got to their men off. Byleth drew back to take her load, stroking off the huge cock and having her face splattered in messy streaks of gooey, dripping seed that ran down from her still staid and firm expression. "You came so much. Thank you." Beside her, Rhea was howling through a powerful anal orgasm, thrashing about in winding bliss and unraveling with vocal delight and clumsy desire for more. She kept giving in, loud and wild as she got cummed inside of, and Rhea was quick about seeking even more pleasure as she drew back and looked around for more men to indulge in.

"More," she called. "More cocks. More black studs for Byleth and I to demonstrate on. Even several of you at once, we can handle it."

It was Rhea's way of begging for a flood, and she got it. Her legs nearly gave out as two men approached, cocks dangling between their legs in wait, and she let them approach with a goal in mind, letting one slide into her pussy from behind as she had the other turn around, and rather than sucking him off, she began to lick his ass hole, fair face buried between his dark cheeks as she dove in to being devouring him. Senseless, shameless pushes into pleasure and need so grand so wild that she didn't know how to contain herself, making out with his ass hole while her hand gripped his cock and began to stroke with feverish intent, with all the greedy delights and pleasures she needed most.

Rhea didn't preface this. Didn't explain anything. As she ate a black man's ass while getting her pussy filled, Rhea was completely devoted, firm and focused and ready to make the most of pleasures raging out of control. Each shove back and forth brought on so many more delights than she could handle, taking the thrusts and channeling all of her frustrations forward, into the rough of dizzy pleasure and fever that came with getting double teamed like this. She knew many of the girls had to be impressed and curious, but it had been so long since her last visit to the beach that she didn't bother controlling herself or trying to hold onto herself. She simply let go and let herself give in.

As she rode the lap of a man lying beneath her, Byleth got her hands around a pair of other cocks, stroking the two thick shafts she could barely fit her hands all the way around, keeping up her frenzied need to suck cock by pushing on greedier, letting the pleasures take her. Her bikini top had been pulled off, she didn't know by whom, and her ample chest bounced wildly as she took these pleasures on, determined to give in to them, letting herself give up faster. Every roll of her hips came on hard and hot, senseless throwing herself into a bliss and a chaos like nothing else, and she wasn't ashamed of throwing up into this mess faster, needier. Back and forth her body heaved, rocking in hazy rushes of throbbing delight that wanted nothing more than to let the pleasures work through her hotter. Messier.

With her breasts wildly heaving and every shameless impulse in her body demanding she give in deeper, Byleth switched back and forth between these cocks, sucking them down, savouring the chaos and the heat of letting herself get unruly and a little bit lost, giving in to pleasures that were only getting hotter and messier as she let them happen, as she gave up to the desires and embraced something truly reckless and uncaring within her. Everything that Byleth did was determined and fierce, throwing herself faster into pleasures without restraint, letting primal desires take her by storm. She sucked back and forth on two huge cocks. Bigger than any she'd ever handled before, while a third provided her something to bounce up and down on in further swells of feverish delight, and Byleth was simply beyond the point of being able to contain her needs any longer.

Everyone watched in fitful awe at the way Byleth and Rhea handled their men, the fever and indulgence behind their wild motions. Whether it was Byleth plunging down one cock and then over to another, or the thrill of seeing Rhea eating ass and learning this was even a thing in the first place. Byleth fell readily, easily into line with what Rhea wanted, keeping up with her spectacularly for reasons she didn't even fully grasp, but which she was all too happy to embrace. Together, they succumbed to orgasms, Rhea hitting another and Byleth crashing into the thrill of hitting one after going all out on three cocks in short order, both women taking huge, messy creampie that had them thrashing and shivering about in pure ecstasy, lost to desires like nothing else. They craved more, moaning through the pleasure of letting themselves go for the indulgence of their black lovers.

By then, most of the girls were getting fucked, and of the handful that weren't, Annette and Edelgard were fingering themselves, Dorothea and Shamir were fingering each other, and Leonie's thighs were pressed so tightly together that the clench and shiver of the muscles was almost rubbing against her in a way that simulated rubbing herself anyway. The others were all giving in, moaning and gasping in joy, bent over, down on all fours, lifted in some cases, including a gleeful and wild Flayn moaning, "I love seeing girls discover the joys of black men for the first time! Even more than Lady Rhea!"

Rhea drew back from the man's ass, ready to push even harder. "I want this to be the real test," she moaned, "Byleth and I. Gangbanged. Many men. But I want one girl face-first in the ass of each man who's fucking us. Worship black male superiority and eat them out like they deserve while they use us. Do you all understand?" The shaky moans of approval and excitement from girls suddenly convinced of what they needed to do had Rhea ready. Confident. Eager to give up fully. The girls were enthralled and captivated, wanting nothing more than to give in to this mess just as they did.

Side by side, Rhea and Byleth were both waylaid by men all greedily scampering to take them. Rhea was on her back, one cock shoving into her pussy from behind, another guided up into her ass as a man climbed over her, and a third rammed his cock into her mouth, all of them starting to thrust and indulge as they gave her a pounding worth noting, a forth slipping in to get a handjob, and she was all too eager to give up to that, effortlessly taking on four men at once like the fat-assed slut for black dick she was underneath those robes, now wanton and flaunting a side of herself she was proud of her chance to show off, to make sure all the girls at the monastery knew.

She didn't need to give her orders. Catherine dove in behind the one fucking her pussy to begin rimming him, sloppily tending to his hole as she knelt behind the man kneeling for the archbishop in what she saw, for as much as she was tonguefucking a man, like reverence. Flayn leaned over to rim the one fucking her ass, moaning about how she missed eating the asses of men fucking Rhea's while she got to work at sloppily indulging. The one she stroked got two, as Annette buried her face in hastily and Mercedes slipped underneath her friend, halfway lying on the sand between his legs to slurp on his nuts while he got jerked off, adding to the pleasure. Marianne mustered up all her bravery to take the one who Rhea blew.

Over beside the commotion, Byleth lay on her back, with three men all hastily straddled up on top of her to get what they wanted. One thrust viciously down her throat, filling it with cock and leaving her choking in gasping, struggling delight, as she received a reckless, raw facefucking worthy of this visit, able to lie back and allow someone to batter her throat as he thrust down into her and let himself lose all control. Another man was fucking her ample chest, gripping her breasts and recklessly pounding into the, lost to a pleasure and a fever too spectacular to be able to hold back, the tensions rising ever-rougher and needier. A third had her legs spread out, another long, black cock drilling her pussy, greedily claiming her without restraint or sense, wanting only to make her feel like she was losing her mind.

Perhaps out of devotion to their professor, it was the Black Eagles girls, collectively, who threw themselves into rimming and worshiping the men who fucked Byleth. Dorothea joined Petra at the ass of the man leaning over and pounding her twat, Dorothea spreading her cheeks and the two sharing sloppy kisses with the hole, rimming him in a show of complete passion and fire, devoted need to let themselves go spiraling off into oblivion and bliss as they gave up. Edelgard lay with her head happily upon Byleth’s stomach to catch the man fucking her tits, and Bernadetta, to mask her anxiety, threw herself whole-heartedly into a feverish expression of wild, messy ass eating to try and push herself into giving in.

All these girls getting their first tastes of black cock and now of black ass were wrecks, moaning in devoted joy as they revered the men fucking the teacher and the archbishop, plunging Byleth and Rhea into their deluge of indulgence and heat. Sucking and fucking their way through three or four men at once, they seemed unstoppable, something to aspire to in their grand revelry, in the joys of servicing black dick that pushed them all harder with insatiable fire to lose themselves, and it was only getting better by the minute. They were careless, wanton, full of emotions and needs that didn't feel like they could be controlled.

Byleth and Rhea were the ones who benefited most, pussies and mouths full of cock, Rhea's fat ass receiving its wild treatment while Byleth's huge and overwhelmingly sensitive breasts got groped and fondled harder, all the pleasure rising out of control and with feverish intent, plunging them both into a show of complete surrender. They didn't care what they were doing or how insane it was becoming; their grand designs for indulgence were only getting messier as they let it take hold. What Rhea already knew, Byleth was quickly learning, even if it felt familiar to her body, felt like she was just leaning into something sensible. An instinct deep inside of her wanted to be ruined by black cocks, she just needed to give up to it.

"Three at once. This is bringing back so many memories!" Louder, the voice inside of her head gasped, Sothis giving in to the pleasure and leaving Byleth full of more questions, as her face began to relax, as she winced under the feeling of a cock laying waste to her throat, as she felt the tugs and teases of her nipples bring her dizzy pulses of delight, and she had no way to keep track of all of it, and yet she knew she needed more. Beside her, a fucked-airtight Rhea was absolutely inconsolable with pleasure, eyes lit up as her most shameless wants surged across her body and she gave up fully to the idea what she needed most was to let fucking go.

Together, and with the men being rimmed by the students--and Catherine--while they fucked their holes, they came. Gasping out in wild pleasure, taking shots of cum everywhere, leaving the women with shaky, depraved pulses of pure delight to keep savouring as they let all these wild and unrelenting pleasures prove to be too much to hold back from. The eruption of cum into their stretched out, challenged holes was overbearing, both women happily savouring the mess, and as cocks pulled from their mouths, even with drool strands dripping from their lips, they met in greedy kisses against one another.

"We're to be bred now," Rhea said. She grabbed Byleth by the hand once more. "Two of you only. No gangbang. No rimjobs. Byleth needs to learn the joys of a mating press, and I want both of us to become mothers for black children together." She'd missed the chance with Sitri, who fell for Jeralt. But that gave her Byleth now, and this time, she would have her desires.

Two of the most virile and aggressive men followed after the bottom heavy, ample chested, fair skinned beauties, and as they settled onto the beach bed side by side, still holding hands and sharing another kiss, legs going up into the air, the men descended upon them. Hard slams into their waiting cunts made Rhea howl out in ecstasy, but even Byleth, who was used to being contained and composed, let out a shriek of ragged pleasure as she felt the direct and to the point simplicity of being fucked raw from her position there, ready and helpless and stunned by what she felt all of a sudden.

Shameless, feral thrusts pounded down into their pussies, filling both women up with an enduring crash course on handling black cock, one Rhea always aced, and one which Byleth was proving herself a bit of a prodigy with. Each shameless slam down, with the slap of balls against them as their legs remained up high and proud in the air, was utterly relentless. There was no time for restraint now, no moment of reason. As stoic as Byleth wanted to be, her cheeks were flush and her lips trembled as she said, "I am ready to be a mother. Please, give me child." It was the most she could express, as her already creampied pussy oozed more cum and she received every last shred of feral, greedy desire pushing her limits.

"Please, breed me. Breed us both, side by side, I wish for Byleth and I to be black-bred mothers together, and I want you both to do the job. You're the men I chose, the perfect specimens for us." Rhea did everything she could to keep 'again' off of her tongue as she was fucked. It had been so many decades since her last child. She was happy to finally be in the right position to have it again, to accept the foggy, clumsy wreck of pure bliss that continued to surge across her as she let herself give up, knowing nothing more than she knew the utterly insatiable need to let herself go completely. Each thrust left her dizzy. Hungrier. Needier.

"I've taught Rhea so well," came Sothis's voice, and Byleth didn't even begin to understand what that meant, but with her mind being obliterated by black cock, she also decided she simply didn't care.

All around the beach bed, the other girls were ravenously, shamelessly throwing themselves at the men around them, giving in harder and letting the pleasure push them, all completely surrendering now to black dick with unconditional bliss, having learned now and having watched the archbishop and the professor handle so many at once and come out even more horny for it. It seemed so perfect. So powerful. They needed more.

"I never imagined cocks could be so big!" Leonie squealed, legs spread out, wrists held by the man who tugged them back and used them for leverage as he hammered into her, driving her deeper into the sand as he pushed on rougher into her pussy. Leonie had caught a glimpse of Jeralt's cock once while he stepped out of a lake and she'd based fantasies for years off of that moment. The monster black cock currently filling her put it to shame completely, and she was shameless now about learning this wild pleasure, a bliss and a heat that wanted to keep going and demanded her fullest attention.

Mercedes and Marianne ended up together again on the beach, this time bringing their ample chests to press against one cock together. "So big and manly," Mercedes cooed, as she watched his cock stand proudly out from between both girls racks. "To tame both our chests... And I'm sure when we make you cum, you will spray us both with so much cum that I'll just have to praise you again. And maybe you can fuck Marianne hard enough to make her get over being so shy." She leaned over to kiss her, making her blush and fumble as the shy, withdrawn girl struggled to deal with all the dizzy pleasures washing over her, but did her best to keep giving in.

As far as shy girls went, Bernadetta seemed just about cured. "I love eating ass so much," she gasped, down on her hands and knees, getting drilled from behind as she buried her face into one man's ass, stroking his cock, but with another bent over beside him, his hole on offer too, her other hand jerking along his shaft. Maybe it was getting fucked loopy at the start of this. Maybe it was the spark of eating ass awakening something inside of her. Whatever the case, Bernadetta now indulged without restraint in rimming two men at once and fucking a third, distracting herself from all her anxieties with the full force of feverish slutty bliss and an indulgence that kept her going hard.

"If you knocked me up, I'd be okay with that!" Ingrid gasped. She’d never felt more nervous before, hands on the shoulders of the man whose lap she rode as she lost herself to a startlingly dizzy rush of pleasure, trying her best to keep steady as she gave in deeper to these feelings, sensations of lust and heat that kept hitting her faster and without a whole lot of sense to them. She did her best to try and manage things, but as she felt the man actually cum inside of her, she was a shivering, hazy rush of pleasure and greed that lost all sense and focus, giving up to the shaky mess and letting her pussy get cummed inside of, flush at the thought of being bred as she rode his enduring cock right through to another round.

A tight hand gripping her long braid offered up a handle that Petra was glad to feel being used by the man who drilled her mouth. She was in for a more reckless and merciless facefucking than she could have ever imagined, drool dripping onto her breasts as she received this shameless treatment, struggling and gagging harder but loving every wild second of pleasures that kept on hitting her. She felt lost and clumsy, giving in to these feelings and not caring what came with them, just wanting to lose herself. It was harder than she should have liked it, but Petra held on for dear life to consciousness to relish in every second of having her throat violated. When the cock came down her throat and all over her face, she whined, "I am wanting of another," before even thinking to breathe.

Shamir had a much more intimate approach to this than a lot of the girls did. Her hands wrapped tight around the man she rode, pushing kisses against his lips. She'd been without sex for so long, and she wanted to have some sinful, lurid, completely shameless flings on this beach with hung black studs who didn't need to ever know her name, but she was a sloppy, sappy mess as she rode him, as she felt his cock fill her and she felt for the first time in years the feeling of another's touch. It was addictive, and Shamir was shameless about seizing it, feeling his cock fill her so deep and filling up her heart, too. Which may have been even more important.

"When I am Emperor of Adrestia, my chambers will be open to all black men, freely!" Edelgard proclaimed. Lying on her back in the sand, she had her legs out, allowing one man to pound into her while she stroked two more, leaning up to kiss at their heads but mostly wishing to be free to talk. "it can be an open secret. Let them all know that the Emperor will never marry, but will allow all black men to use her body however they care. This is my promise to you! I will devote every moment of passion in my life to black cock and love each of them equally, and I will never look back! When I produce heirs, they will be dark skinned. All of them! I will keep letting black men breed me year on year."

"These breasts really were made to serve black men!" Hilda pulled back from the ass of the man she was eating out, drool strands connecting her tongue to his hole as she jerked her ample chest feverishly up and down his cock. She'd discovered a new favorite position, and drunkenly shoved forward again, ready to keep pounding on with her newfound titfuck fetish by eating out the man she worked over, feeling him throb and pulse in her chest, his pleading body needing more and shamelessly giving in to all this wild commotion. She knew she had the right idea now, and she was happy to continue indulging in all of it, making more promises of leaving her cabin door unlocked for men to come fuck her tits in her sleep.

"Harder!" Catherine barked. She wasn't going to settle for anything short of pure exhilaration as her feet came off the ground, wrapped around the waist of the man drilling her pussy while another filled her ass from behind. She heaved between these thrusts back and forth, not feeling satisfied unless she was getting fucked right. Hard slams forward and overwhelming her with the pleasure and the heat pushing rougher on with something to prove, just like Catherine needed it. This wasn't how she'd meant to spend her day, blindsided just like everyone else was, but she felt prepared to give it her all now, and nothing was going to hold her back.

"It's easy, you two. Just go with it and follow my lead!" Flayn threw her tiny body down onto a cock that looked way to big for her, wild and needy as she bounced on faster, fucking her way down onto the oversized shaft, refusing to hold back. She took it like a pro, two more in her hands to jerk off as she rode the first one, turning her head to lick the tips sometimes, but focused more on giving deranged pep talks to Lysithea and Annette as the two other most petite girls in the group tried to keep up with the fuck-added girl. "Black cock is fun, and once you get used to taking it, the feeling of being so full you might break is amazing! Just keep going, you'll see!"

Annette half-lay over one man's lap, grinding back against another with her perky butt as she tried to wind him up without actually getting double penetrated. "I'm trying," she whined, panting and ragged as she bounced quicker on, hoping she could find a groove here while she did her part to give in to this commotion. She was needy and frantic, trying her best to focus while falling a bit deeper into confusion and baffled heat. "I'm doing my best t--wait, no!" With a needy squeak, Annette felt the cock shove into her ass properly. A square-on slam into her that left her baffled and needy, crashing into an orgasm that, for all her attempts to control herself was so bizarre and reckless that she didn't really care. She just let these pleasures hit her, not given much choice.

Lysithea had an even harder time getting things through. Despite being even smaller than Annette, she was getting fucked airtight, hanging limp atop one man's lap, the cock that plugged up her throat keeping her upright as she received the hard slams forward, a dick up her ass adding to the pressure. She felt so full she might burst, confusion holding her tight as she lingered in this confusion, wishing she was able to pull back or do anything at all to deal with this, but on Flayn's orders to 'keep fucking them' until she 'had some slutty girlfriends' to play with more often, the men put her through the wringer.

"Why did I bother dating when I could let black men fuck me whenever they wanted?" Manuela felt like she had cracked some kind of code, as she threw herself into the inexhaustible, sloppy joy of getting filled. She was down on her knees, one cock nestled between her tits, one pushing into her face on either end for her to suck on, and finally, a man who sat her round ass down onto his cock and had her riding him hard. It was the perfect way to go, the voracious appetites of a worn-down and weathered cynic finding new hope burning bright and wicked. She was shameless now, happy to push on and do her part to give up to these pleasures, and they didn't need restraint. Didn't need sense. They only needed to push her to the best orgasms of her life. And as she hit another, she moaned, 'No more doubts. No more disappointments. Hung black studs will give me the pleasure I need without the risk of finding some small dick waiting for me at the end of the night!"

Dorothea's breasts heaved as she got fucked atop one of the beach beds, writhing with joyful need and a sultry rumbling throughout her body. "I know this might be jumping the gun a bit," she whined, "I usually go on a few dates before even letting a guy fuck me, and you've cummed in me twice now. But... if you kept going, if you knocked me up, I think that'd make me really happy. Just fuck a baby into my womb, give me something to make sure I remember this magical day for the rest of my life. The day I feel in love with black cock, and I... Nngh, and I found the solution to all of my problems!" With another orgasm and the best attempt she could to play teasing while losing herself to such a powerful, genuine orgasmic rush, Dorothea came hard, and the way he pushed into her and filled her was absolute delight.

In the center of all of it, Byleth and Rhea still relished in their surrender, into the feeling of huge, black cocks recklessly laying into their holes, keeping them moaning louder, as even Byleth found volume, unable to resist the frantic breeding pace her man took, which had her breasts shaking and the bed beginning to creak from it all. She was a smoldering, unstoppable mess of lust, lying behind Rhea who called out loud and proud to be given a child, both women completely enamoured now with their surrender, with pure, accepting submission to black dick. This was paradise for Byleth, and she understood now exactly why Rhea took this trip so importantly.

When the men came, they didn't even stop fucking them. Rhea had chosen her men well. They pumped both women full of cum and simply slowed down their paces, pulsating cocks still filling them and thrusting slower but rougher, shoving them down hard against the beds as they continued to fuck into them, power driving them, shaking their bodies and making sure every drop of cum was pushed forward and scraped off their vaginal walls, deposited directly into their wombs, where the seed of black men belonged.

Then, the cocks drew back, still twitching, still hard. Dripping pre and ready for more as the cravings and the pleasures hit them. "Paradise," Rhea moaned.

"I love black cock, Lady Rhea."

"I know you do, my child. I love it too. And I love you." She kept her hand firm on Byleth's. "You two. Come back with us to my cabin. We have a lot more work to do, and I would like a real bed for it." The archbishop led Byleth and the two hung men up the beach, Rhea and Byleth’s disheveled, tugged out of the way swimsuits barely holding onto their body, cum running down their thighs. All around on the beach, the girls kept getting fucked. Through the afternoon, into evening. Past night. On the beach. In the cabins. Those who weren't now begging to be bred after Rhea and Byleth's big show would be begging for it by night's end.

Every last one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
